


Fateful Night in...?

by Eri_SamSoon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Comedy, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemies to Friends, Epic Friendship, Gen, Hilarity Ensues, Time Travel, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eri_SamSoon/pseuds/Eri_SamSoon
Summary: Inuyasha and Koga: Whenever they meet, a fight ensues! This TIME things turn out a bit different! Can Inuyasha and Koga work together to find a way back home? Maybe a shot of soju is all they need~





	1. The Encounter

He had done it again.  
Gone and opened up his mouth again accusing her of wanting to be with Koga. And here he was again, standing next to the well muttering to himself.  
“Dammit Kagome, why do I always have to be the one to apologize? What did I even do wrong…you were the one making goo-goo eyes at that mangy wolf! And then you just run home…”  
Sighing, he slid down the side of the well and sat on the ground. Putting his hands in his sleeves, he looked up at the stars and closed his eyes in a rare moment of contemplation.  
But the momentary peace was broken by sound of rustling in the woods and the stench of…WOLF?!  
“What’s up Muttface?”  
Jumping up growling, Inuyasha put his hand on Tetsusaiga’s hilt, “What do YOU want, Koga?!”  
“I came to see where the lovely Kagome had gotten to…her scent led me here. But unfortunately, I seem to have only found you. Where is Kagome?!”  
“Heh, like I’d tell you.”  
“You better or I’m going to kick your ass.”  
“Yeah, I’d like to see you try!”  
Inuyasha withdrew Tetsusaiga from its sheath in a quick movement and pointed it directly at Koga’s face.  
“There’s no Kagome to protect you now, Koga!”  
Koga laughed, leapt up in the air and landed on the Tetsusaiga. “Catch me if you can, dog boy.”  
“Why you-!” Inuyasha swiftly drew the Tetsusaiga back, attempting to throw Koga off and cut him, but Koga was too quick. He flipped over Inuyasha’s head and landed behind him in front of the well.  
Koga was about to take off and lead Inuyasha on a merry chase when a whiff of Kagome’s scent drifted into his nostrils from the well.  
“Well whaddya know, all I needed was my nose to show me where MY woman is. See ya later, dog breath!” and he hopped into the well.  
“Oh no you don’t Koga!”, sheathing Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha leapt quickly after him and managed to grab him by the tail as they fell down the well.  
“What the fuck, Inutrasha! You don’t go grabbing a wolf demon’s tail like that! Stop fighting dirty!” Koga kicked back at him but Inuyasha had already had him in a choke hold.  
So busy fighting and yelling petty insults at each other, that neither noticed that they continued to fall…and that the time travel ether was not as it usually was…


	2. Lost in Translation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended accompanying chapter song: https://youtu.be/q8lYrRzgYD4

With a loud thud Inuyasha and Koga hit the ground.  
“Now look what you’ve done! I’m all dirty!”  
“Not much of a difference from how you normally are, you flea-bitten wolf!”  
“Who you calling flea bitten, you smelly dog!”  
Inuyasha froze and sniffed at the air.  
“This doesn’t smell right…”, he muttered to himself as he leapt up the sides of the well.  
“Yeah, I know-you never smell right! Wait, come back here and fight me Inuyasha!” as Koga continued to yell from the inside of the well.  
Inuyasha’s normally sharp ears had gone deaf for an instant as he look around in shock. Where. The. Fuck. Were. They?!  
He stood next to the well and stared blankly at the scene around him. It was a shrine, but… so different? So many colors and designs. Nothing made sense. Nothing smelled the same. Even the well was different. There was no sacred tree. Inuyasha’s heart thumped with trepidation.  
Koga finally popped his head up out of the well, suspiciously smelling the air and looking around.  
“Inutrasha, where the fuck are we?!”  
Inuyasha was suddenly brought back to earth as his hearing once again sharpened and he listened for the familiar sounds of the Higurashi shrine.  
“I…I don’t know.”  
“Waddya mean you don’t know!? Dammit, and where is Kagome?! I can’t catch her scent anywhere here. And it smells…different.”  
“Yeah, I know”

Just then a bent and wizened old man holding a flashlight came through the shrine gate and shined it straight at Inuyasha and Koga. The old man jerked back and yelled in surprise,  
"워매 깜짝이야! 니들은 누구냐?"  
(Oh my god!/so surprised! Who are you two!?)

Inuyasha and Koga stared even more dumbfounded than before.  
“What the hell is he saying?”, Koga muttered under his breath.  
“No clue.”, Inuyasha retorted.

"더 크게 말좀 해보라고. 외국인들인가? 옷이 이상하네..."  
(Speak up! They must be foreigners? …Their clothes are strange...)

“um…good evening Grandfather.”, offered Inuyasha hesitantly.

"아! 일본인들이구먼! 여기 이 시간에 들어오면 안돼요. 어서 나가주세요!" ,  
(Oh! You’re Japanese! It is not permitted to be in here at this hour. Please leave now.) 

The old man gestured for them to go out the gate from where he had come and feeling so utterly confused, Koga and Inuyasha were meekly escorted out from the shrine grounds.  
And now they were standing outside a locked gate.  
“So…where are we?”  
“Well, Kagome did mention that in her time there are rockets and stuff…is this the mainland? That old man didn’t look so different from old men in our time…”

Inuyasha and Koga decided to continue along the road sniffing suspiciously while looking for clues. They were strangely investigative and more thoughtful than normal. Passerbys stared at them with amusement and confusion while talking to each other, "여기서 코스프레이? 이 시간에? 코스하는 애들 참 특이해... 신발도 안 신었어!"  
(Cosplayers? Here? At this time? Really weird… Both of them aren’t even wearing shoes)  
However, Inuyasha decided it was now time to get on all fours and give the road a good whiff…  
WAANH WAANH! a police car rolled up and blasted its siren shortly, causing Koga to jump up in the air onto a wall in surprise. Passerbys gasped. Inuyasha already used to the noises of the modern era, continued unbothered crawling along the road sniffing carefully.  
The police PA blared in Korean, “Mr. red clothes with the dog ears. Please get out of the road. You are causing road safety problems.”  
The car pulled up right behind Inuyasha and blared its siren sharply once more-this time Inuyasha jumped into the air and onto the hood of the car. Everyone screamed-including the policemen.  
“Come on Koga, let’s get out of here!”  
“You don’t have to tell me twice!”  
Koga and Inuyasha took off at lightning speed, jumping up into the trees and out of sight.


	3. Looking for Kagome in All the Wrong Places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended accompanying song: https://youtu.be/lCMfByr--_w

Koga and Inuyasha hopped from tree to tree. Looking for…well, knowing these two, probably Kagome.  
“Well, what are we gonna do now?!”  
“What are you asking me for?! I’ve done my part so far!”  
“You haven’t done shit. We still don’t know where the fuck we are dog boy!”  
“Hey, look down there! At that sign. It’s a sake shop?”  
(Sign reads: 居酒屋-Izakaya (traditional Japanese tavern), 酒屋 -sake/liquor shop)  
“What sign?!”  
“Oh of course you can’t read…uneducated cave dweller…”  
“Come here and say that to my face!”  
“Shut up Koga. We can’t talk to the people of …wherever the hell we are…but maybe someone in that shop can speak our language.”  
Inuyasha jumped down into the brush and Koga reluctantly and grumblingly followed.  
They carefully crept into the alley next to the Izakaya peeking around, but it seemed to be scant of people-a lucky break!  
Inuyasha and Koga strolled confidently through the door.  
“안녕하세요. 어서오세요~”, a bright voice greeted them.  
(Welcom, please come in)  
Inuyasha and Koga stopped dead in their tracks, it was Kagome!  
Inuyasha and Koga stumbled over themselves to reach her.  
“Kagome what are you doing here?!”, said Inuyasha grabbing her by the arms.  
“Get out of the way mutt! How are you my woman? I’ve been searching all over for you!” Koga attempted to elbow Inuyasha aside and grabbed hold of the young woman’s hand.  
"뭐하는 거야?" She shook them both off disgustedly. 술이 떡이됐네...   
(WTF! Ah...they're wasted)  
An older man came running up to the front, while a stunned Inuyasha and Koga discussed.  
“She’s not Kagome?! But she looks exactly like her!”  
“Welcome to my world Koga. Dammit how many Kagome look-alikes are running around this universe!?”  
“Could she just have forgotten me?”  
“Heh, unlikely considering what you smell like…”  
“I’m warning you…”

“Excuse me gentlemen,” a polite voice speaking finally a language they understood interrupted their exchange “I believe there was some confusion. I would like to welcome you to our establishment. I am the manager Mr. Higurashi. This is my employee Kim DaYoung.” 

“Well thanks alot, but could you first tell me where we are?”, Inuyasha countered.  
“You are welcomed to Izakaya Sakura.”  
“I meant…what land we are in?”  
“Um…we are in South Korea [ 韓国 (Kankoku)].” The man wondered if they were just very enthusiastic historical cosplayers…  
“Eh…?”  
“Korea [高麗 (Korai)]?”the manager offered hesitantly…he hoped this ancient name reference would work.  
Inuyasha’s mouth dropped briefly. He didn’t dare ask what year, but he figured it must be around the same time as Kagome’s.  
“Thank you. You may show us in.” Sometimes Inuyasha could have manners too.  
“So Inuyasha, um, what’s this Korea place, he mentioned?”, Koga whispered to him under his breath, not wanting to actually reveal his ignorance. They both followed the manager to a corner booth.  
“It’s across the sea from our land. It’s not far, but the journey by sea can be treacherous.”, Inuyasha muttered back. “If we can’t get back any other way…”  
“I need a drink…this…place is too much for me.” Koga sighed as he sat down.  
“Right away sirs. Would you care for some sake, beer, or soju? We also have a variety of dishes”  
“Soju?”  
“It’s a Korean rice liquor. Quite…potent.”  
“Let’s have some of that!” Koga thumped his fist on the table in enthusiasm.  
Inuyasha looked at Koga sneeringly then turned to the manager, “Do you have ninja food?”  
The manager tried to hide his confusion, “Ninja food, sir? I don’t believe so, but why don’t I bring you some Jeyuk and Kimchi-Dubu which will pair well with the soju?”  
Inuyasha nodded, trying to hide his embarrassment.  
He blushed even harder when DaYoung approached the table trying to paste a smile on her face.  
"이 변태새끼들" she muttered as she placed a cold bottle of Soju on the table along with two shot glasses.  
(Ugh these two perverts...)  
Both Koga and Inuyasha sat shamefaced as she took the water bottle on the table and coldly poured both Koga and Inuyasha glasses of water.  
Then turning around with a hmph, she walked off briskly.  
Koga sighed out loud, “She’s a dead ringer for Kagome, even those hips…”, he whistled.  
“You watch your mouth!”, Inuyasha’s hand went straight for Tetsusaiga’s hilt as he growled.  
“Calm down mutt face…I was looking at that DaYoung’s hips…not Kagome’s. Hmmm maybe I should take DaYoung back and make her my woman? Who knows, maybe she can see sacred jewel shards too.” Koga contemplatively opened the soju bottle and poured out the clear ice-cold liquor into the shot glasses.  
“You can’t just go around taking women.”  
“Says who?”  
“Says me.”  
“Why do you always have to be some kind of protector?”, Koga asked as he downed his glass of Soju. He cleared his throat as the liquor went down sharply and ended in a warm glow.  
“Because…it’s what I do…”, replied Inuyasha as he downed his glass. And then pushed it back over for Koga to refill.  
“But why? I thought you’d want to be like a strong FULL demon who takes what he wants.” Koga downed another glass and Inuyasha followed similarly before replying.  
“That’s not what strength or being a full demon means to me…personally.”  
“Hmph. I’m surprised you are what Kagome hangs on to…but hey there’s no accounting for taste. I gotta say though…it definitely is um honorable or whatever they call it.”  
“Thanks?”, Inuyasha replied.  
They both each downed two more glasses of Soju.  
“Damn this bottle’s almost empty. It’s good shit though.” Koga poured out the last of the soju into the 2 glasses.  
“Oy manager!”, Koga called out to the passing owner, “2 more bottles of this!”, waving the soju bottle!  
“Right away gentleman”


End file.
